ABSTRACT The genomics and bioinformatics core (GBC) will provide the projects with centralized facilities, equipment and expertise for whole-exome sequencing, transcriptome sequencing, single cell RNAseq, plasma DNA sequencing, ATAC-seq and ChIP-seq. All research projects will use the GBC. The GBC will be led by two co- PIs with complementary expertise, Dr Elemento and Dr Mason. The GBC will provide four main types of services: 1) integrated whole-exome sequencing and transcriptome sequencing of clinical samples and cell lines, 2) integrated epigenomic profiling of clinical and research samples using ERRBS, ChIPseq and ATAC- seq, 3) single cell profiling and plasma DNA monitoring and 4) to perform integrative analysis and facilitate data sharing among P01 projects and cores. The Core co-PIs and their laboratories are highly proficient in all the proposed techniques and assays, with a combined 200 and more publications. Whenever possible, the GBC will use the analytical pipeline used at Weill Cornell?s Institute for Precision Medicine for its CLIA/CLEP assays.